


The Darkness is My Friend

by Sans12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans12/pseuds/Sans12
Summary: The Darkness can be a friend or enemy. In my case, it's my lover.Yami Season 0 x Named Reader (Luna)





	1. The Protective Boyfriend

I sighed as I heard the bell ring signaling the school day was over. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and headed out to the lockers in the hallways. I got to my locker and opened it, revealing 5 or so pictures of me and my boyfriend, Yami. One showed us holding hands in the park, another showed me sitting on Yami’s lap, out tails intertwined. There was one at the top, showing me and Yami kissing in front of a sunset at the beach, and there was a simple selfie that had Yami smiling at the camera, and I was laying my head on his shoulder, smiling as well. I felt arms encircle my waist and a pair of lips planted the softest of kisses on my cheek. 

I smiled and glanced over to see Yami himself, smiling down at me. “Hey, baby,” he said, leaning down, and giving me a kiss. I moaned and let my eyes slide shut and I pushed back, wrapping my eyes around his neck. We separated when air became a problem, and stared into each other’s eyes. “Do you want to go out with our friends?” he asked, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. “Yeah, let me go get something from the gym first, ok?” I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead before separating and I walked to the girls’ locker room in the gymnasium. I walked to the gym, only to find a large boy blocking the door the locker room. 

It was Ushio, the biggest school bully. My tail flickered nervously as I walked up to Ushio.   
“H-hey Ushio. Can you please move out of the way? I need to g-get to my bag,” I stuttered, looking down.

I felt his hand trail up my arm, and I shivered. “Of course, doll. Just one condition,” he said, and before I knew it, he threw me to the ground. I yelped and backed away quickly. “You have to kiss me, or else I’ll beat you up, and call you a whore in front of the entire school” Ushio threatened. 

He grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me closer. My whole body was frozen, shaking in fear. When his lips came close to mine, I punched his cheek. He reeled back, howling in pain. I took the chance to run out of the gym. I heard his footsteps following me, and I started to run faster. I turned a corner, and saw Yami, but Ushio tackled me to the ground. I screamed and thrashed around in his arms and he tried to kiss me. “Get off!” I screamed. 

“Shut up, bitch!” Ushio yelled and punched my nose, making blood spurt out. He continued beating me, and I cried as my body was tortured. “Let go of Luna!” Yami’s voice yelled and I was yanked out of the bully’s grasp. Yami’s arms wrapped protectively around me, and I buried my face in his chest. I held back sobs, and Yami’s gentle hands stroked my head. I glanced at Yami, and there was an eye made out of light on his forehead.

His eyes looked ready to murder, and it made Ushio step back. “You dare harm my girlfriend?” Yami’s voice was icy calm, and Ushio gulped. “S-she wouldn’t kiss me,” he stammered. “I never said I wanted a kiss! I just wanted to get into the locker room for my stuff!” I snapped, tears falling down my cheeks. This made Yami even more pissed. “You were trying to kiss Luna, when she didn’t want a kiss and already has me as a boyfriend?!” His voice raised to a screech, eyes wild with hatred. 

I whimpered as Ushio glanced at me, and Yami tightened his grip on me. “I suggest you leave now, before I drag you into a punishment game you won’t forget,” Yami threatened, tail thrashing back and forth. Ushio wasted no time in pushing past Yami and out of the school. “Are you okay?” Yami asked, kneeling in front of me. I nodded and wiped at my nose, which was dripping blood. His eyes narrowed, and he gently took his thumb and dragged it over the stream of blood. 

“I didn’t want him to kiss me, I swear!” I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. “I know baby. I know you wouldn’t let anyone kiss you but me,” Yami soothed, kissing my lips, and licking the blood that streamed down my nose. “Come on, babe. Let’s go to Burger World with Yugi and the others, ok?” Yami asked, intertwining our hands together. I nodded and leaned me head against his shoulder as we walked out of the school together, Ushio forgotten.


	2. At Burger World

Yami and I walked out to the front lawn, where all our friends were waiting for us. Yugi ran up to me and hugged my waist. “Are you okay, Luna-kun?” He asked, looking up at me. I smiled and nodded at him. “Yeah, I’m fine Yugi. Don’t worry about it,” I said and ruffled his hair. Yami kissed my cheek and pulled me closer. “Why don’t we all head out to Burger World or something,” he suggested. Honda was quick to interrupt. “I don’t think so. I, as a beautification member, will not allow us to go out to that unhealthy place. I heard that during the grand opening, most of the customers got sick,” he explained. I rolled my eyes and looked at Honda skeptically. “Nobody’s stopping us from going, not even you Honda,” I said. “Miho wants to go as well!” Miho exclaimed in her 3rd person tone. “Yeah, Honda. They might have cleaned up their food a bit after all those customers got sick. Relax man,” Jounochi said.  
Without waiting for a reply from Honda, I quickly kissed Yami’s cheek and darted out of the schoolgrounds.

“Wait for me!” Yugi called and I heard him follow me, his shoes pounding on the concrete. I ran towards Burger World and stopped after the restaurant was in sight. Yugi stopped beside me, panting heavily. “W-why did you r-run?” he wheezed. I shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t want to hear Honda and his dumb rants about how he’s a ‘beautification member’ and how we shouldn’t go there because it’s too unhealthy or whatever,” I grumbled. “That is true, Luna-kun. Even though he’s a good friend, his speeches don’t do him any good.” I laughed at his statement and we walked into the restaurant. 

The smell of grease filled the air, and I wrinkled my nose. “Geez, it smells as horrible as ever in here,” I groaned and went to get us a table. There was a young man there, and he smiled at me as I walked towards him. “How can I help you, ma’am?” he asked, leaning against the waiting table. I internally winced, but spoke as if nothing was wrong. “Can you get us a table for 8, please?” I asked, smiling gently at him. “Sure, hun. Just a second,” he sighed and stood up to get us a table. 

Once he was gone, I growled through bared teeth. Yugi looked at me in confusion. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “He’s in love with me. I wish Yami was with me. He’d tell the guy off and show him I’m taken,” I snarled softly. “That’s exactly what I’d do,” Yami’s voice growled behind me. I whipped around to see our friends standing behind us. Yami was glaring at the place where the man walked off. I sighed and stepped beside him, feeling better that my boyfriend was next to me. 

Yami took his hand in mine and pulled me closer as the man came back with 8 menus. “Okay, if you’ll follow me,” he said, glancing at Yami. He led us to a large table near the window. I sat beside Yami, and Yugi was on the other side of me. The man came back. “Would you like any beverages?” the man asked, looking straight at me. “A Pepsi please, with two straws,” I said. The others ordered their drinks and we all started chatting. “So, Honda. I thought you didn’t want to go here?” I asked cheekily. “Well, sweet Miho here said she wanted to go, so I couldn’t pass down an opportunity like this,” he boasted. “So, Luna, how was your day?” Anzu asked, glancing at me. 

I shrugged and leaned against Yami. “It was okay, but I missed Yami in 2nd and 5th period,” I whined. “Aww, I missed you too, my little angel,” Yami purred and pressed gentle kisses all along my cheek and jawline. I giggled and heard a person clearing their throat. I looked up to see the waiter, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at Yami. Yami glared right back at him, and I felt nervous. “Here’s your beverages,” he growled and slammed the Pepsi down, making it splash on my face. Yami was quick to grab a napkin and wipe off the soda from my face. “What’s your deal?” Jounochi growled, standing up and facing the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character List   
> Yami- black cat ears and tail with crimson tips   
> Luna- small, silver wolf ears and tail  
> Yugi- small, white cat ears and tail with amethyst tips   
> Anzu- brown wolf ears and tail   
> Ryou- white cat ears and tail   
> Bakura- gray ragged cat ears and tail   
> Jounochi- yellow dog ears and tail   
> Honda- brown cat ears and tail  
> Kaiba- brown cat ears and tail   
> Ushio- gray ragged cat ears and tail


	3. Run Away

“What’s your deal?” Jounochi growled, standing up and facing the teen. Yami growled and continued wiping soda off my face, glaring at the waiter. “What do you mean? I just set down the drink that she ordered.” Jounochi let out a snort, but I stood up and walked over to the man. “Do you realize that I’m taken?” I asked icily. “No, I thought you were free… you’re so beautiful and sexy and I want you for myself,” he blabbed, practically salivating over me standing so close to him. My eyes narrowed, and I let out an animalistic snarl, grabbing him by the shirt collar. “Listen here, punk! I am taken, and have boyfriend who will beat your ass to the ground if you don’t stop flirting with me. So, I suggest you back the hell off or else we’ll have a problem. Got it?” 

I let go of him, and he fell to the ground, looking at me with slight fear. I looked back to see everybody staring at me in shock, except Yami. He smirked as I walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my cheek. “That’s my girl,” he murmured and nibbled my ear gently. I moaned and let my eyes slide shut. A loud cough interrupted us, and we sat down quickly. Our food was given to us about 10 minutes later, and we dug in. I took a French fry and dipped it in ketchup. I put it in my mouth, and Yami grabbed the other end. I looked at him, and he just waggled his eyebrows. I giggled and bit off my end, savoring the flavor of salt on my tongue. 

Yami gently kissed my cheek and we finished our food. After I finished, I leaned against Yami and let out a huge, satisfied sigh. Yami wrapped his arm around me and let me fall asleep next to him. After a few minutes, Yami paid for the food and he shook me gently. “Baby wake up. We can leave now,” he said, kissing my lips, which were slightly open as I slept. I shook my head weakly and nuzzled against Yami’s warm chest. He chuckled, but picked me up in his arms and carried me out. “Bye guys. See you tomorrow,” Yami said as we stepped outside. “Bye, Yami. Bye Yugi,” our friends called out as we walked home. I let out a cute yawn and snuggled closer to Yami’s chest.

We soon stopped by Yami’s house, and I had woken up by then, just not completely. Yugi went inside, waving to me before closing the door. Yami continued on his way to my house, shifting me ever so slightly. “Thank you,” I whispered as he walked. “For what?” he asked. I looked down shyly, and let out another yawn before replying, “For everything. Being there today when Ushio attacked me, and when the waiter flirted with me. I really appreciate it.” Yami smiled and looked down at me. “No problem. That’s what boyfriends are for. Protecting their girlfriends when they get in trouble so they can be the hero.” I giggled and kissed his cheek gently. “That’s not exactly how it works, but okay. You’re my hero,” I said. “Thanks. I’m proud to be your hero,” he laughed and we shared a passionate kiss as we neared my house. 

We separated a few moments later, panting and looking into each other’s eyes. Yami set me down and stopped by my door. “You gonna be okay?” he asked, taking my hand in his. I nodded and smiled at him. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” I said. He still looked worried. “If you get any nightmares or need help with anything, don’t hesitate to text me. I am always available to help you, no matter the hour,” he said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. “Okay, honey. I love you,” I said and Yami reached down and pulled me closer and placed a gentle kiss to my soft lips. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity and we eventually separated. I hugged him and went inside, glancing back to see Yami smiling at me. I smiled back and went into the living room, where my parents were. My mom was drinking a can of beer, and my dad was passed out on the couch, popcorn spilled everywhere on the ground. “How was your day at school, honey?” my mom asked as I went in the room. “Good,” I replied and took a handful of popcorn.

“How’s Yami?” She asked. “He’s fine. He protected me today from a bully,” I said, chewing the popcorn. “Really? What happened?” I described the scene, and my mom was furious at what happened to me. “Well, I’m glad Yami was there to save you,” she said swiftly and turned back to the tv. I shrugged it off and went into my room. Countless pictures of me and Yami littered the walls, and a perfect photo of Yami and me sat on my desk under the window. A bulletin board was on the wall next to my bed, posting notes that Yami sent me over two years. I sighed, placed down my bag, and went to my desk. I pulled out my homework I had for the day and worked on it until I was called down for dinner. I sighed as I smelled the scent of spaghetti with meatballs. My dad was already there, digging into his food. My mom was sitting there, her eyes closed and hands at her sides. 

“Mom?” I asked as I sat down. Her ears flicked and she opened her eyes and smiled at me. “Sorry, Luna. I’m just contemplating what happened today,” she said. I quirked an eyebrow, but sat down and picked up my fork and ate my spaghetti. After dinner, I helped clean the dishes. But it all went downhill from there. There was a crash, and I rushed to see my mom with a broken beer bottle, and my dad crouched down, looking terrified. “YOU CHEATED ON ME?” she screamed and stalked towards my dad. He spotted me and said hurriedly, “Luna, get out of here. Your mom’s drunk and she’s gone crazy.” I turned and sprinted towards my room. I took out a suitcase and shoved some clothes, some pictures, my drawings, my wallet, my phone charger, my earbuds, and the notes that Yami sent me into the bag. I walked downstairs and what I saw horrified me. 

My dad was lying on the ground, blood pooling from his head. I felt bile rise up in my throat and I quickly walked to the door, and I heard my mom’s voice. “Luna, why are you leaving?” I quickly turned towards her, terrified. She gripped a knife in one hand and looked at me with a creepy smile. Blood splattered her chest and stomach. Her once beautiful tail was fluffed up, blood staining it. “I can’t stay here,” I whispered and raced out of the house. I didn’t stop, I didn’t look back, I just kept on running towards the only place I knew was safe.


	4. Sadness and Comfort

The Kame Game Shop soon was in sight, and I raced towards it, my lungs about ready to burst. I reached it and pounded on the door, leaning over, and panting heavily, tears dripping down my face. The door opened, and a gasp was heard. I looked up to see Mr. Moto. His face looked shocked and he was quick to take my bag and help me inside. I almost passed out, but managed to fight the feeling. “Here, lie down Luna. Yugi, make some hot tea, please,” he said to Yugi. 

He nodded quickly and went into the kitchen. “Yami’s not here now, but do you want me to call him?” Mr. Muto asked. I nodded weakly and he went to the phone. “Yami, Luna’s here and she doesn’t look good. She ran here for some reason with a suitcase, and she was crying. I know, calm down. Yami! I know you’re worried for her, just be calm, alright? Okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” He hung up and turned to me. “He’s worried about you. When I said you were bringing a suitcase and crying, he was immediately concerned. He’ll be here soon. Why don’t you just relax, okay?” He said and I laid down, tears falling down my face. 

I couldn’t believe it. My dad was dead, and my mom was drunk as hell. I sobbed into the pillow, not caring if I got the pillow wet. The door soon sounded, signaling that Yami was here. I looked up as he rushed in and gave me a hug. I sobbed into his chest and he led me to the couch. “Easy, Luna. Take deep breaths okay?” he said and rubbed soothing circles on my back. Soon enough, my sobs died down and I took a shuddering breath to calm myself. 

Yami placed a gentle kiss to my forehead and looked up as Yugi entered with a cup of tea. He nervously gave it to Yami, who smiled at him and held the cup to my lips. I took a gentle sip, and tasted green herbal tea. I sighed and closed my eyes. “You okay?” he asked, setting the cup down and wrapping me up in a hug. 

I nodded and leaned against him as he laid down on the couch. He kissed my forehead and wrapped me up in a blanket. “Can you tell me what happened, love?” he asked, and I nodded and explained everything, from when I got home to running to Yami’s house. He held me close all during the story, and when I started crying at the part where mom had killed dad, he rocked me back and forth slowly until I calmed down again. 

I took a shuddering breath and took another sip of tea. Yami placed soft kisses down my jawline and neck to my collarbone, and I moaned and leaned into him. He looked at me and kissed me on the lips for a few moments. 

“You okay now?” he asked, tracing his thumb over my cheek. I nodded and leaned my forehead against his, sighing deeply. He wrapped his arm around my waist and turned on the TV to a comedy show: TruTv’s Top Funniest. We watched it and I laughed at all the people who did stunts that failed or fell down for no reason. Yami chuckled with me at a rabbit that ran in circles in front of a car.

After the show, I turned around to see that Yami was asleep, eyes closed peacefully. I smiled and snuggled closer to him and turned the TV off. I let my eyes drift shut after a long and exiting day.

_______________________________________________________

Hello guys! I am so sorry for this chapter being so short! But I am working on the next chapter and it will be up soon, so please be patient with me.


	5. Mother Comes Back

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes. I cracked open my eyes to see that I was still on the couch, and Yami was nowhere in sight. I sat up, looking around for my boyfriend. I spotted a note on the side table and read it over:  
Morning Luna,  
I am sorry that I wasn’t here this morning, but I had to go to school. You need your rest and relaxation. Take the day off. I’ll call or text you during lunch time. I gave you a pile of books on the table. Please feel free to eat whatever you want. Grandpa’s here in the Game Shop if you need him. I’ll try to go back to your house and get your work after school, okay? I love you, and I always will.  
-Yami

I blushed at the note he sent and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets and picked up a book and started reading. An hour later, there was a knock at the door. I marked my place in the book and went to the door. I opened it to see Kaiba standing at the door, a frown on his face. “Here, I got your work for you, courtesy of Yami. I met your mom,” he said coldly. I gulped and thanked him. He gave a swift nod and left without another word. I closed the door and placed the bag on the floor, next to my suitcase. I opened my suitcase up and took out a pair of clothes. ‘I haven’t showered yet. Gross’ I thought as I took out a simple black t-shirt. I went up the stairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I stepped out of my stinky clothes and turned the water on, letting the cold-water change to hot. 

I sighed as I stepped in the shower, letting the hot water pour on my back, soothing me.  
After 30 minutes, I was dry, clean, and refreshed. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost lunch time for Yami. He would be calling me soon. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make some cookies for when Yami and Yugi got home. It took about 40 minutes to cook, and I let them cool off while I continued reading my book. Soon enough, my phone buzzed, and I picked it up. “Hello,” I said in a sweet voice. There was a laugh on the other side. “Hi baby. You sound better today,” Yami said. “Yeah I feel a lot better now. I got my backpack from Kaiba,” I said, sitting on the couch. “Well, I’m at lunch right now and I miss you a lot,” he whined. 

“I miss you a lot as well. The house is quiet without you and Yugi running around like banshees in the night,” I teased. Yami scoffed. “I do not run around like a banshee. I’m perfectly calm all the time,” he grumbled. “Whatever you say, honey. I have something for you when you get home,” I said. “What is it?” he asked, lust laced in his voice. I laughed and played with my fingernail. “It’s not that. It’s a type of food. And I’m not telling you what it is until you come home,” I said. 

“Okay baby I have to go now. I love you,” he said and made kissing noises into the phone. I laughed and made kissing noises back. “I love you too,” I said, and Yami hung up. I sighed and put my phone on the table. An hour later, there was a knock at the door, and I went to see who it was, and stopped dead. It was my mom! Yami should be home soon, so it wouldn’t matter. I opened the door carefully, and my mom smiled at me. “Luna! There you are, honey. I was so worried about you when you left without saying anything,” she exclaimed and hugged me. I stiffened, and my mom pulled away. 

“Why are you afraid of me? I’m your mom,” she said and started towards me, but I backed up to a safe distance. “No. You killed dad! I don’t want to go with some crazy lady that kills her husband because she’s too drunk to say a word!” I screamed. Her eyes narrowed, and before I could blink, she had my arm in her grasp. “Luna, your being ridiculous.”  
“No! Let me go!” I screamed as she tugged rather harshly. She pulled again, and I lost my footing. I slipped to the ground, and she took the chance to drag me out of the house. I started to panic and thrash around, desperately trying to get her off of me. “Stop squirming!” she screamed and brought her hand down to strike me. I screamed in pain as her nails dragged across my skin, leaving bloody marks across my cheek. 

I sobbed and clutched my cheek in pain, curling into a protective ball. “Pathetic. Let’s go home now,” She growled and tugged on my arm again. I stayed put, sobbing hysterically into the cement. “Luna, stop it. We need to go home now. Get up or else I’ll give you pain you won’t forget,” She growled. I opened my eyes and saw the outline of Yami and my friends. She looked at where I was staring and became more urgent “Luna, come on. We need to go now,” she yanked on my arm harshly, and kicked my side. 

I whimpered, but refused to go anywhere. I quickly brought up my foot into her gut. I heard a gasp, and the grip was released from my arm. I stood up and raced over to my boyfriend. Once my face was in view, he sprinted over to me, fear clouding his features. I ran into his open arms, sobbing my heart out. He wrapped his arms in a comforting, but protective hold around me. Jounochi and Honda stepped forward as my mom approached. “Yami, Yami, Yami,” I whimpered over and over. My boyfriend hushed me softly and placed a soft kiss to my forehead. He traced his thumb over the claw marks across my cheeks, and his eyes changed to a dangerous crimson. 

“She did this to you?” he growled angrily. I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks again. Yami gently wiped them away and kissed me. I moaned and closed my eyes. We separated and my mom spoke up. “Luna, you need to come home! I’m just trying to protect you!” she snapped. “Protect her? You were going to hurt her!” Yami growled.  
I looked at my mom through blurry eyes and spat at her, “Leave me alone. The alcohol has affected your brain and it made you kill dad! What did he ever do to you! He loved you and would never cheat on you!” 

My mom narrowed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “Fine. You win this round. But I will be back to bring my daughter back to my house, and you won’t be able to stop me,” She said and turned on her heel. Yami snorted and looked down at me. “You okay, baby?” he asked. I nodded and licked up the side of his throat, making him moan softly.  
“Geez, you wanna play that game, huh?” he moaned and I kept licking his throat and cheek. Soon enough, he looked at our friends with half-lidded eyes and growled, “Get out of here. Yugi, go with them.” They understood and left without a word. 

Once they were gone, Yami scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He gently set me on the bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve something. He came back with a towel and a bowl of water. He set the bowl down and dipped the towel in it. “This might sting, so just hold onto my shirt and squeeze if I hurt you, okay?” I nodded and he gently dabbed at the marks on my cheek. After a few moments, he was done. He set the bowl and towel aside and tacked me. 

(Insert Lemon Here) 

I panted heavily as Yami pulled out and laid beside me. “That was so wild,” he murmured and stroked a strand of hair out of my face. I let out a weak nod and curled up beside him. “I love you,” I said. “I love you too, Luna,” Yami whispered, kissing my sweaty temple. Yami wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep in each other’s hold. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

So! How was that chapter? I know it seems a bit mean for the mom to come back and hurt her. But Yami is a protective boyfriend and hates it when people hurt Luna. The next chapter will come up soon. Please be patient!

**Author's Note:**

> Character List   
> Yami- black cat ears and tail with crimson tips   
> Luna- small, silver wolf ears and tail  
> Yugi- small, white cat ears and tail with amethyst tips   
> Anzu- brown wolf ears and tail   
> Ryou- white cat ears and tail   
> Bakura- gray ragged cat ears and tail   
> Jounochi- yellow dog ears and tail   
> Honda- brown cat ears and tail  
> Kaiba- brown cat ears and tail   
> Ushio- gray ragged cat ears and tail


End file.
